No Matter the Cost
by AnimeWolfGirl16
Summary: It's not like he expected everything to be fine when he woke up, but he at least thought that they would all be able to face the same threat together. Once again, plans had changed and he was determined to get his friends back- no matter the cost. (KH3 timeline) (One-shot)


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, places, etc. in Kingdom Hearts. It all belongs to their respectful owners.**

* * *

No Matter the Cost

Despite no matter how many times he heard it, the youngest of the trio of lost Keyblade Wielder's couldn't quite understand what had happened.

 _Terra and Aqua… both of them are gone…?_ Even just the thought caused him pain, causing his hand to clutch tighter around the Wayfinder that he had received all that time ago.

" **Somewhere out there, there is a star-shaped fruit that symbolizes an unbreakable connection. It's said that whoever has charms shaped like this fruit will always find their way back to each other."**

That's what Aqua had told them when she gave each of the friends' a charm, something that Ven had believed with all his heart. _But now…_ Ven wasn't quite sure what to believe. If anything, it seemed like all they had sacrificed had been in vain…

 _What now?_ He had believed that when he woke up, that somehow, they would all be together again, ready to face the coming battle as they had done before. What if there wasn't a way to save either of them? The blonde couldn't quite imagine a world where his friends weren't with him- no he didn't even want to…

The sound of a door creaking open caused him to glance up towards the noise. Spiky brown hair and worried blue eyes greeted him, the other boy hesitating halfway through the door.

"Sora…" The name slipped out of his lips as Ven gazed at the 17 year old. The teen, whom he had met when he was just a child, had already done so much for him that Ventus felt he couldn't repay.

"Hi Ven…" The familiar nickname caused him to startle a bit, with the teen not being fully used to anyone talking to him or him talking to them. "I know you said you wanted to be alone but…" Sora stopped, glancing back through the door as he bit his lip before glancing back at the other teen. When Ventus didn't move to stop him from coming in, Sora entered the room, closing the door behind him before sitting down next to the other boy. "I figured you could probably use some company…"

The blonde merely stared over at Sora, confusion filling him despite the other teen's actions. They both sat in silence for a few minutes, neither moving to say the first word.

"What do I do now…?" The muttered question exited Ven's lips before he could stop it, his vision immediately beginning to fill with tears. The sixteen year old stared down at the familiar good-luck charm, trying to feel something from his missing friends. What he got back was silence, filling his heart with more pain.

"We save them." The matter-of-fact answer that was so much like Sora caused the blonde to glance over at the determined look in the other's blue eyes. There was no hesitation or doubt in the seventeen year old's eyes, causing Ven to glance down at the charm once more before up at Sora. A slightly sheepish look came over the teen's face, causing Ven to become slightly startled when the teen started laughing slightly. "Sorry probably not the best considering how you're feeling right now huh…?"

"No… it's perfect." Ven merely shook his head, a small smile on his face. He was always relying on Sora, when Ven figured that it should be the other way around. "Thanks Sora."

The older teen merely blinked for a moment before glancing away, his face turning a bit red in embarrassment. "I try…" The muttered response caused a small laugh out of Ven, causing the brown-haired Keyblader to get off of the bed with a wide smile, reaching a hand out to Ven.

The younger boy took the outreached hand, allowing Sora to pull him up and towards the door, figuring the other teen had some sort of plan.

"Do you really believe they can be saved?"

"Of course! We'll save them! …No matter the cost…" The blonde nearly missed the last part, as well as the strange look on Sora's face, as if the other boy knew something that he didn't. It was gone a moment later, before Sora gave him another bright smile, leading the younger Keyblade Wielder towards the training fields.

* * *

 **Just a conversation that I think Sora and Ven would have eventually after Ven woke up. I'm not actually sure if Aqua is Norted or not, and I'm pretty sure it's obvious with Terra by now, but I figured I'd write this in case I turn out to be wrong. Before you all ask, no I have not actually gotten to this part in the game yet so no spoilers please! I just got to the beginning of The Carribean. How are you all enjoying the game so far? Sorry if anyone seems a bit OOC! Please let me know what you all thought! I'm pretty sure this won't be the last fanfiction I write about the game. :)**

 **-AnimeWolfGirl16**


End file.
